July 1967 Mary Hyre's Letters To John Keel
A Letter from Mary Hyre, July 2, 1967 This is reporter Mary Hyre’s letter to John Keel from July 2, 1967. She chats about her recent trip to New York, an article she'd written. She also relates more UFO sightings and mentions that Roger and Linda Scarberry say heard Mothman on their roof. The following is the July 2nd 1967 letter transcribed into a digital text format with typing errors fixed: Sunday Evening Dear John: Well it has been a rainy day here today. I slept until noon and then my phone has never stopped ringing since that time, after people read the story about the Miss Venus...They really liked it and many wanted to know if there were anything that I could write about it. The family who lives in the big two-story hose beside me say that they see this thing that the kids have seen and said it opened up like a flower and closed, only it closed slowly, but I think the plane had something to do with it disappearing that night. They said they also seen three in a straight row Friday night and was an unusual color of blue and Mabel and Parkie said they too seen three in a row Friday, but didn't have any blue lights. It looks as if we are in for another rash of sightings, I sure hope one stays long enough for someone to see it good or take them a ride. I really enjoyed my self in New York and thanks for everything. Be sure to tell Jennie that I enjoyed meeting her and that shes very sweet. Your friend Myron was so nice he and I had a ball while we were at the restaurant talking with him. Myron said he and his wife were coming to West Virginia this summer for a vacation and would stop and see me. I am sure he thought I was crazy... I would say something silly and he say well I never heard that one before, if he followed my tracks he might hear a lot of crazy things, which is all in a days work. I am sending you a clipping of Friday's article of which I told you on the phone that happened near Athens at Amesville which is about 12 miles from Athens. Also on Miss Venus I hope I did it ok as I said in my article that I didn't believe it nor did the others, but it was strictly her story. I did goof on not making it clear that was not on the program, but since they take it either way I don't think I should write another story, because It don't matter that much, because I heard every word of what she said on the program and don't think that it is that important. I cannot say to one the readers you are wrong or you are suppose to read between the lines.. I always do something wrong. This man from Boston who made a tape of the "Moth Man" said that West Virginia should send me out to promote the state, because I really believed the state was ok and complimented me on my attire...guess he thought I should be bare foot. The day I came home I had a flat tire coming home from Charleston, Mabel and my sister came after me in my car..I bought four new ones I will not drive on bad tires. I came home and had a dinner meeting at 6:30 p.m. a school board meeting at 7:30 p.m. and got out of the office at 2a.m. the next day I went home at 2 p.m. and took a nap. Friday night the city council had a meeting starting at midnight and it was over at 2 a.m. and when I drove in my driveway the state police pulled and sat there and talked for an hour so I really had a bad week after I came home. Mabel said that Roger and Linda swear that the monster has been on their roof the past three nights. Linda even claims that she sees it red eyes and has been a nervous wreck according to Mabel. I really don't know what to think of this deal, if they really see something or just think they do. Brenda and Chester also went to housekeeping, so the Mcdaniel's are alone and said if you come back they have two bedrooms and the basement where you can have your choice and work in peace and quite. Maybe you could get some writing done if you were where it was peaceful.. sometimes I think if the phone don't stop ringing and people don't stay out of the office I will scream. It sure is hard to write when the phone rings all the time. Well I shall keep you informed as to what happens. Mary A Letter from Mary Hyre, July 9, 1967 Mary Hyre’s next letter to John is full of news. There's a report on Woodrow Derenberger’s brother, and more UFO sightings. There’s also a report of six helicopters flying in close formation over the Ohio River; John marked the envelope “Helicopters,” so that must have been the part that most intrigued him. The clippings she mentioned weren’t in the envelope; John must have filed them elsewhere. The following is the July 9th 1967 letter transcribed into a digital text format with typing errors fixed: Sunday Night Dear John: Well it is another Sunday night and seems that is about the only time I found to write. It has been a busy week with so many night meetings and they stay half of the night and I had to go to Columbus this week with a girl friend of mine to see her father who is in the hospital there dying with cancer. I sure heard a weird story today, a Marshall university student claims that a ufo landed at Camden Park that is located in Huntington and took him for a ride and they really gave him a physical examination and injections and made him have sexual relations with a pretty girl twice. He further claims that he went immediately to a hospital on his return to earth and was examined and the doctors verified that he had been given injections and also looked as if he may have also had blood taken from him. Of course this could be a lie, but a girl who lives in Point Pleasant and is a student at Marshall says the boy told her, she didn't remember his name, but is to get it for me this week, it seems that the Marshall university students have been very interested in this research and he might be telling the truth. So many people have been telling me that they see things and are reliable people who don't want to mention anything about it. My sister-in-law was telling me Saturday night that Friday evening just before dark she was traveling up route 7 on the Ohio side near Gallipolis close to the Ohio river and there were six helicopter flying almost on the water in a formation. I really do not know why there would be six of them in this area, if there is a group touring the rivers for inspection they usually give us a release on something like that or we'd see it in the Huntington paper. I am sending you some clippings, you may have the one of the pictures, but just in case you don't have it I will send it along. I sure did have a response to the Miss Venus story all good and people loved it and had many, many call wanting to know if I had written everything about it and if not, please write another one. While some said it was way out and didn't believe she was from Venus they still loved the story. Jesse Herrald was in to see me this week and raised hell because we didn't invite him to the ufo convention... he said he would have loved to attend it. He claims, and this is off the record, that the government has a secret plane that is being tested that is what people are seeing.. he says he knows it for a fact, but I think he was just talking .. he may be in a position to know that, but if he did he would not of told me. He also told me that he has a lot of tapes recorded for you, but would not tell what was on the tapes. He said maybe you wouldn't want them, but if you did you could let me know and tell him. He also said that Lewis Summers has seen a lot, but I haven't talked with him.. sometimes Lou will tell what he knows and other times he wont. I do know that the people in that area have seen a lot. Parkie said that it was a ? and if anyone sees anything it doesn't go very far. Parkie said that he worked with Derenberger's (Don't think I have it spelled right) brother and he believes every word his brother tells him, I mean Derenberger's brother believes everything his brother tells. Parkie said he doubted it all now.. he said they made Derenberger move from Mineral Wells and where he is living now the people told him he had to walk straight or he would have to move, this could all be a lie. Mabel and Parkie and I saw three in one night the other night and they were not airplanes in fact it was sorta frightening...while writing this letter I have been talking with a doctor for my sister, Fay, her little girl Mary Ann is sick and the doctor gave me a prescription on the phone and I am always afraid I will get it wrong. Perhaps I will have to go to the doctor myself tonight I did some manual labor today of which I am not supposed to do, but I can stand the dirt so long and then I have to start and clean of course. I done the worst there was, scrubbing, but it will do no good.. this morning a woman called me real early to give me a story that didn't amount to damn. I could have killed her, but in this business you have to like it. I shall keep you posted on what is happening in this area or if they come after me. As ever, Mary A Letter from Mary Hyre, July 21, 1967 Mary Hyre’s next letter to John from July 21, 1967, gives more news from Point Pleasant. There's lights in the sky, reports of turkey vultures, television interference, and an update on Roger and Linda Scarberry’s marital troubles. Mary is also concerned about John’s safety as he investigates. The following is the July 21st 1967 letter transcribed into a digital text format with typing errors fixed: Friday Morning Dear John: It has been like fall weather here this week, rain and cool, but I like it that way. I went to Columbus last weekend and it was good to get away. Sales went to Huntington one day this week so I have been on the go for a change. Sending you a clipping of a sighting of a red light and also of a turkey vulture of which I am sure they are a rare thing in this area or at least I never have seen one or have anyone else. I didn't say so in my story, but the boys said that a very large bird, or what ever it, was flying over the area and they heard a shot, but if someone killed it there was two because later they saw another one. I guess we have a little bit of everything in this area. I didn't see the picture of it but Lewis Summer has a picture of it. I haven't been able to get the man's name who says he was taken for a ride in Huntington.. the girl who told it is also a student at Marshall and she hasn't been home since she told it, but will try again this weekend. I have seen all kinds of strange lights in the sky and also the next door neighbor and she said that her television has been acting up.. she said the screen turns white and no picture and nothing comes saying that there is picture difficulties, when this happens they always tell you it isn't your set it is the station. She said she went out side to see if she could see anything, but could see nothing, but since it occurs in the daytime perhaps they are not visible in the day. She has seen a lot and told me that she has never heard a sound from anything she has spotted. It seems that every one that is seen is near my house, perhaps they have been seen other places and I don't hear of it, but they must like the area there, or it could be that it is near the power lines. Connie is in the hospital, she has had a cough for several days and cannot keep any medicine down so they put her in to give her some fluids. Linda and Roger seem to be getting along ok since they moved to be by themselves.. I guess it's better that they have responsibilities of their own. Parkie is on vacation and I haven't seen them this week, I think they went to see her father who is ill, he lives in Fairmont. Since reading your letter I have wondered if you could be in any kind of danger, I am sure you will watch very closely for a danger signal but do be careful. If you see Viv Venus again tell me. I would love to hear from her. I will never get this letter written, I have had three long distance calls since I started in addition to the local calls. Belva says she still sees objects just what they are I don't know. Guess you have been running like mad as usual? The Mason County Fair is the week on August 7th and this is always a hard week for me, think I shall take a week vacation following the fair week and maybe I will have some time for looking around and seeing what is going on. I most always stay home one week of my vacation and leave the other week to go somewhere. Hope you have found out something that will clue you in on just what is happening. As ever, Mary H. Sources: http://www.johnkeel.com/?p=2369 http://www.johnkeel.com/?p=2401 http://www.johnkeel.com/?p=2426 Category:History